


Oral Contract

by mermaid



Category: West Wing
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Don't Have to Know Canon, Kissing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid/pseuds/mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been fascinated by Josh's mouth for as long as he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elrhiarhodan).



> **Spoilers:** None! Set sometime in season 1.
> 
> **Warnings / Enticements:** consensual BDSM (Dominance/submission, bondage, begging).
> 
> **Author's note:** This was written as commentfic on LJ, in response to the prompt _Sam/Josh, kissing_ at Elrhiarhodan's kink meme. This is the revised version, with an added aftercare epilogue.
> 
> Since this is pretty much PWP, you don't really need to know anything about _The West Wing_ to read it.

Josh is never still. When he's awake, he's either buzzing with energy or doggedly pushing through his exhaustion with the aid of coffee and sheer determination. And when he's asleep, he twitches and moves a lot (and kicks too, goddammit).

So Sam likes giving Josh the opportunity for inaction. They've occasionally experimented with power play before, on the rare occasion they have the luxury of time. But even when Sam's taken the dominant role, Josh has trouble being passive. When he feels the urge to kiss Sam, or touch him, or roll on top of him, he just _does_ it.

This time, though, Sam's stepped it up a notch. Josh's hands are bound to the headboard with two black silk scarves. He's lying on his back, spreadeagled, his head propped up on a pillow. Sam stripped Josh's shirt off him earlier, but he's still wearing his pants; Sam is fully clothed.

Sam doesn't underestimate the level of trust implied by this scenario. Josh doesn't let his guard down easily, and doesn't like being at a disadvantage. Making himself so vulnerable to Sam says more about Josh's feelings than any flowery declaration of love. Sam's the wordsmith in this relationship, anyhow.

***

Sam has been fascinated by Josh's mouth for as long as he can remember. When they first worked together, on some Congressional campaign back in the mists of time, Josh had been a smoker. Sam hated the smell of cigarette smoke, but he'd still accompany Josh out back for his nicotine fix. He'd lean against the alley wall next to Josh, ostensibly casual, and they'd talk about shit: the campaign, the latest Beltway scandal, last night's game, whatever.

And whenever Sam asked Josh a question, he'd sneak a glance at Josh's mouth. His lips, pursed around the cigarette; the glimpse of his tongue as he expounded on some point of policy; the way his mouth changed shape as he released another puff of smoke into the city's already-polluted air.

It's no wonder that Sam became Josh's favorite intern so fast. Sam was very attentive, asked good questions, and picked things up real quick. He lapped up everything Josh could teach him, and never let on that he was partly motivated by the joy of watching Josh speak.

***

Sam's love of Josh's mouth has only grown with time. They've been together for over a year, so Sam can now appreciate Josh's lips and tongue and teeth in many different ways. Josh is an aggressive kisser, an enthusiastic cocksucker, and he likes to leave marks on Sam's body where nobody else can see.

Sam sometimes stands in front of the mirror, stroking fingertips across the suction bruises left by Josh's mouth and the faint indentations left by his teeth.

But tonight, it's Sam's turn.

He finishes knotting the second scarf around the wrought iron headboard. Josh is strong, and he could probably break free if he wanted to, but Sam is betting that he won't. Josh wants to please Sam, to give him what he's asked for.

Sam senses that he's also curious about his own boundaries. This room, this bed, this night...it's a safe space for Josh to explore himself, using Sam's hands and body and mouth as proxies.

As befitting their lawyerly origins, the two of them negotiated the terms of this experiment beforehand; their agreement was oral, and sealed with a kiss.

Josh's safeword? "Nashua".

***

Now he has Josh at his mercy, at last, Sam is going to get payback for all the years that Josh's mouth has driven him _crazy_.

Sam is sitting on the bed beside Josh, nearly touching Josh's right side. He gets up on his knees, braces himself with a hand either side of Josh's body, and lowers his head until his face is hovering inches above Josh's. They are so close together that Sam can feel Josh's warm breath on his face.

Josh is going slightly cross-eyed, trying to watch his every movement, and Sam smiles at him. Josh's lips quirk upward, like an automatic response, and Sam can't help himself. He leans down, and presses a tiny chaste kiss to the corner of Josh's mouth. It's the first physical contact between them since Sam tied him up. He licks across Josh's lower lip, from left to right, then kisses the other corner of his mouth.

Although he does not speak, Josh's expression says it all: _hurry up and kiss me properly, dammit, let's get this show on the road_. But it's Sam's show tonight, and he knows it. Josh is both the audience and the lone volunteer in the spotlight, and Sam will stage-manage the whole event in his own sweet time. He's always been stubborn, and he doesn't often get to be in control when Josh is around.

Sam abandons Josh's mouth, just to be contrary, and drops a line of closed-mouth kisses across Josh's cheek. He shaved earlier, before supper, so his skin is only slightly raspy beneath Sam's tingling lips.

He reaches Josh's right ear, and traces the delicate outline from bottom to top with his tongue. It must tickle, because Josh shivers a little, but he doesn't complain. Sam sucks the earlobe into his mouth, then drags it between his upper and lower teeth as he releases the hold.

Josh's gasp turns into a moan as Sam licks from his shoulder to the sweet spot beneath his ear in one smooth movement. Josh's neck has always been super-sensitive, and Sam uses this knowledge to his advantage. He dots open-mouthed kisses from jawline to collarbone, careful not to leave any lingering sign of his presence for others to see. Josh is breathing faster now, and his heavy exhalations stir Sam's hair.

Sam laves the smooth skin beneath Josh's collarbone, then without warning starts sucking hard. He maintains the seal for one second, two, three, as Josh's breath hitches. Sam releases the pressure, and moves back to admire his handiwork. The patch of skin is reddened, slightly swollen, and he thinks with satisfaction that it will bruise nicely if he comes back later to refresh it. He scrapes his teeth over the firm plane of muscle a few inches further down, making Josh whine.

***

Josh's nipples aren't usually all that sensitive, so Sam doesn't tend to devote a lot of attention to them. But he's curious to know whether the current circumstances will have changed things.

In the interests of science, therefore, Sam licks at Josh's right nipple. Josh's sudden intake of breath is both informative and encouraging. Sam looks up and meets Josh's gaze; his eyes are fixed on Sam's face, pupils blown wide with desire, and Sam figures his own can't look much different.

Sam gives Josh a slow smile full of promise, and lowers his head again. He swirls his tongue around Josh's nipple then blows on it, watching as it hardens. When he closes his mouth and sucks, first lightly then hard, Josh arches his back as if asking for more, and then groans deep in his throat when Sam gives it to him.

Feeling the sound transmit through Josh's body to Sam's mouth makes his cock spurt a little precome in his pants. He's already so fucking hard, and they're only at second base...

Sam releases Josh's nipple with an audible pop, and sits upright again. He reaches down to unbutton his fly, relieving the pressure on his erection. Josh's eyes follow his hands, then focus on the bulge in Sam's boxer-briefs and the dampened fabric encasing the tip of his cock. Josh swallows, and Sam watches his Adam's apple move.

Sam's own gaze drops to Josh's zipper, where his cock is clearly outlined under the worn denim of his jeans. He's pleased to see that Josh is just as aroused as him, if not more so.

Josh's cock twitches under Sam's scrutiny, and Josh flexes his hips restlessly.

"Please," he says. It's the first word spoken by either of them in many minutes, and Sam's eyes snap back to Josh's face.

***

"Yes, Josh?" Sam replies, curious to hear what Josh is willing to beg him for at this point.

Josh licks his dry lips. "Will you touch me, Sam, please?"

Sam is highly tempted to reward him for asking so nicely, but he's not done playing.

"Not yet, sorry. But I can make you more comfortable there," he offers. Carefully, he reaches out to unzip Josh's pants, deliberately minimizing any contact between his fingertips and Josh's erection; Josh hisses through his teeth, but it's hard to tell whether it's frustration or relief. Probably a mix of both.

Sam is going to want direct access to Josh's cock sooner or later, so now seems like a good time to remove some clothing. He motions for Josh to lift his hips, then pulls his jeans and boxers down and off. Josh is now naked, and Sam rakes his eyes across his body appreciatively.

Then he stands up and strips slowly, undoing his shirt one button at a time then shimmying out of his pants and underwear. Josh watches hungrily, a super-attentive audience of one, and Sam feels dizzy with desire for him. The room, already warm, suddenly seems sweltering.

Josh's throat is clearly parched, so Sam walks around the bed to the opposite side and grabs the water bottle on the bedside table. He kneels beside Josh again, and pours a little bit at a time into Josh's mouth until Josh signals for him to stop. Josh is his responsibility tonight, and Sam can't let him suffer.

...well, he can and he will, but he'll make sure it's the _good_ kind of suffering.

Sam takes a swig of water himself, puts the bottle back, and then latches his cool, wet mouth onto Josh's left nipple. Josh's whole body jolts from the shock, and when Sam uses his teeth for the first time Josh throws his head back and moans loudly. Sam experiments with pressure, sucking rhythmically and biting intermittently, until Josh's eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open.

The exposed expanse of his throat is just too beautiful to resist, and Sam abruptly shifts from nipple to neck. He licks another path up to Josh's jawline; the surprise move sends another shiver through Josh, and Sam smiles against his skin.

***

Sam's picking up the pace now, after a deliberately slow start, and he knows where he's going: Josh's mouth, Sam's own personal oral fixation for so long now. But he wants to keep Josh in the dark, to heighten his anticipation and arousal. Josh is helpfully keeping his eyes shut of his own volition, which saves Sam from ordering him to do so.

He wends his way across Josh's face, neck and torso, flitting from place to place. He still isn't touching Josh, so their only point of contact is Sam's mouth. Little flickering dabs with the tip of his tongue, sharp nips and tugs with his teeth, sweet caressing kisses, and stinging suction: Sam uses all his oral skills to drive Josh wild.

And it's working. Josh is panting now, trembling, his wrists flexing in their restraints, and his erection curving towards his belly and leaking pre-come.

Sam goes back to the bruise he left under Josh's collarbone, and sucks more blood to the surface. Josh cries out, louder than ever...and Sam snaps.

He hoists himself up on his shaking arms, lowers his head, and kisses Josh on the mouth.

***

_Finally_, Sam thinks, and then he can't think at all.

At the shock of this long-awaited meeting of mouths, Josh's body shudders beneath Sam like an earthquake hit him. He raises his head to get closer, seeking and hungry and so desperate. He takes everything Sam can give him, and wordlessly begs for more. Sam bites his lip, sucks on his tongue, and claims dominance of the space between them. Josh cedes without hesitation, and it's _so fucking hot_ that Sam can barely control himself.

Sam could have kissed him for hours, just like this, but his cock is in serious need of attention - which means that Josh's must be aching something awful.

He pulls back, breaking their connection. Josh follows him automatically, blindly seeking Sam's mouth, his lips reddened and wet. The sight sends another jolt of arousal through Sam.

"Open your eyes, Josh," Sam whispers, feeling just about as wrecked as Josh looks.

Josh stares up at him, blinking against the light.

***

Sam lifts his hand to his own mouth and slowly, deliberately, licks across the palm as Josh watches intently. Then he lowers it to Josh's lips. Josh gets it immediately, and copies Sam's action. Now it's Sam's turn to gasp, at this first contact between his skin and Josh's mouth in so long. Josh's tongue bathes his palm and swirls around his fingers, and Sam shivers.

Any teasing or diversion now would be cruel, when Josh has been _so good_. So Sam immediately reaches down, and wraps his spit-slicked hand around Josh's cock.

Josh moans loudly, thankfulness and pleasure intermingled, and his eyes roll back in his head. He thrusts erratically against Sam's firm grasp, shaking all over. He's babbling now, a litany of "please" and "oh fuck" and "Sam".

Sam places his other hand under Josh's neck, lifting his head up so Sam can kiss him again. Their kiss is even wilder now, driven by pure instinct and need.

Josh is too far gone to last long. He comes with a stifled shout, all over Sam's hand and his own belly and chest, and Sam turns his head to watch. Then he presses his cheek to Josh's and strokes the nape of his neck, comforting him as he comes down from his high. They breathe in sync for a minute.

Sam's never seen Josh lose control like that before, utterly and unashamedly. It was unforgettable, and intensely erotic, and Sam needs to come _right the fuck now_.

"Can I," he falters, suddenly unsure. "I mean, is it OK for me to..."

"Yes, Sam," Josh interrupts, his voice hoarse but sure. "Yes. Anything you want."

Sam kisses him again, this time soft and sweet. Then he gets up on his knees, swings his left leg over Josh's body, and straddles his waist. Josh inhales sharply at this skin contact, a feast after a famine.

Josh doesn't test his restraints, he doesn't beg to be released, and he doesn't make any joking comments. He just sinks back against the pillow, and looks up at Sam's face, and smiles. It's all the permission Sam needs.

Sam starts to stroke his cock, using the same come-streaked hand he used on Josh. Oh, _God_, it feels so good after denying himself for so long. He wants to close his eyes and float away on the incredible sensation, but he forces himself to hold Josh's unwavering gaze. He wants to watch Josh watch him.

But after all that time spent leaning over Josh's body, his knees are too sore to keep holding himself up. So Sam slumps forward onto Josh's chest, supporting himself on his forearms. His cock rubs against Josh's skin, sliding slickly against his spattered come. It feels filthy, and fucking fantastic.

He buries his face against Josh's shoulder. He is breathing so hard, pulse pounding in his ears, that initially he feels rather than hears Josh speak to him.

"Lie down fully on me, Sam, I can take it. I want to feel you pressing me down, _using_ me to get off..."

Sam groans, and obeys, letting his elbows give way. Lying on top of Josh, he continues to thrust his hips against Josh's belly. He doesn't have the energy to lift his head, or the coordination to kiss Josh. So he just pants into the warm, sensitive skin below Josh's jaw, and feels him shiver in response.

But it's still not quite enough - he needs something more, to push him over the edge. So Sam reaches his arms out to either side, mirroring Josh's pose, and blindly feels for the restraints binding Josh to the headboard.

He wraps his hands tightly around Josh's silk-wrapped wrists; Josh says, "_Fuck_, Sam", turns his head, and bites at Sam's earlobe.

And Sam comes so hard that he nearly blacks out.

***

Sam's head is spinning, his vision blurry, but he gets it together enough to shift his weight off Josh. He sprawls out on the sheets, and tries to catch his breath.

Propelled by the thought that Josh's hands must have gone numb by now, Sam forces himself up onto his hands and knees once more. He reaches for the towel on the bedside table, and carefully wipes first Josh and then himself clean.

Next, he unties Josh, who winces as the blood begins to circulate again. Sam massages his wrists, then helps him roll over onto his side and lies down again to face him. Josh looks debauched and worn out. To Sam's eyes, he's never been more beautiful.

"Are you OK?"

Josh clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You were _very_ good," Sam replies, and is surprised to see Josh - who can reduce politicians twice his age to apologetic wrecks - blush. He decides to leave any serious discussion of dominance and submission for another time; Josh probably needs some time to process his own intense reactions.

Josh lifts one weak hand up so he can cup Sam's cheek. He strokes his thumb across Sam's lower lip, which tingles at the touch.

"You better be careful," Josh warns, "or I'm gonna get fixated on your mouth."

Sam laughs. "I guess we'd be even, then," he says, and leans forward to kiss Josh again. It turns out that payback tastes pretty sweet.

***


End file.
